3rd-Generation (3G) mobile communication technologies improve the coverage of Internet, so that a user in a region having no fundamental network construction can access Internet via a 3G base station. The bandwidth of stable 3G network is usually 1-2 Mb/s, which is much smaller than the bandwidth of cable network and the bandwidth of WIFI network. The cable network usually has an Ethernet interface and a fiber interface, and the bandwidth of cable network is about 1 Gb/s. The bandwidth of WIFI network is about 54 Mb/s.
At present, network communication software is usually constructed on Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP), and thus cannot be adjusted and optimized dynamically according to a fundamental network environment. Accordingly, much communication software can provide a good service quality in the cable network and the WIFI network, but cannot meet service requirements in the 3G network. The reason is that signals in the 3G network are unstable and the bandwidth of 3G network is much smaller than that of the cable network and the WIFI network. Typically, if there is no WIFI access point or access device of cable network, audio-visual data can only be transmitted in real time through the 3G network having narrow bandwidth and unstable signals, which results in the delay of the transmitted audio-visual data, packet loss and discontinuous image.